Unchained
by KnightOfEmbers
Summary: A Qunari Vashoth forced into the Inquisition and his adventures with them.


His wrist ached where the manacles now clasped, reminding him of the short fight that helped bring him here. Here seemed to be a damp, cell of a room. A single brazier by the door barely kept the darkness from swallowing all of its features. Giving a slight twist of his head he noticed two iron rings pounded into the wall, a chain hanging limp between them. Seems they hadn't decided to chain him to the wall, instead he was on his knees, a piece of stern timber and iron locking his arms out in front of him. They had collared him like some sort of saarebas, thick links pulled him down hard against the stone. The floor felt cold and unyielding beneath him but a small tense of his large frame revealed to him the weakness of the old chain links. Hearing them creek, stressed by his muscled form as he sought to rise. A commotion outside followed by the distinct click of a key turning, forcing him to relent his attempts at escape. Sitting back on his heels in a kneeling position as the door slammed open, light invading his cell causing his amber eyes to be momentarily blind.

"You there prisoner, reveal your purpose upon these lands" A stern female voice demanded as a shadow slipped into the cell followed by two other forms.

His eyes had barely adjusted when a meaty fist cracked against his jaw, the pain giving focus where there was once confusion. In front of him stood three humans, all garbed in shining plate armour, two males and the owner of that voice. He remained silent as he appraised the newcomers, marking the dents in their armour and the way they moved. The two men seemed to be warriors not long from a fight, one still had dried blood upon his scabbard where he had sheathed his sword. Despite this, it was the female that dominated the room, her aura was cold and unyielding, pacing the room like a caged animal. He locked eyes on her as she nodded to one of her companions who stepped forward to deliver another right hook, this time to his bared chest. Air exploded from his lungs but he kept it all behind the fierce smile he now wore.

"Do that again human and I'll tear it off and feed it to your master" His voice clipped with a strange accent but each word dripped with malice.

"You do not get to threaten here Tal-Vashoth. You are our prisoner" The woman all but spat back as she stopped before him, her firm gaze staring down upon him.

He saw none of it, that one word triggered the demon splinter in his soul sending the world crashing down around him as he threw himself against the chains. Infrequent care had seen them worn thinner in places. A feral light creeping into his amber eyes as with a mighty surge, the links binding him broke. His headlong charge carried him into one of the armoured knights, smashing him against the wall. The body rebounded off the hardened stone to lay lifeless beneath the feet of the enraged Qunari. The other two drew their blades, shining steel whistling into fists with practiced ease. With contemptuous ease he picked up the now unconscious knight, one hand firmly clutching the throat as he lifted the limp body up. A demonic growl issued from his lips as he looked at the women.

" Do not ever call me that again or I will start tearing out your throats. Now put up your swords" The animal rage seemed to wash from him in that moment, a small shudder was the only indication as to the change. The Qunari did not release his grip upon the fallen knight until the other two hesitantly resheathed their weapons. When he saw their blades put away he grinned before casting their fallen brother at their feet.

"Now ask your questions and be done with it but don't ever call me that again or your blood will paint these walls. Who are you and why did you drag me into this hell hole" Roaring the last of his anger at his two captors. With another tensing of his shoulders, biceps bulging as the wood locking his arms splintered, dropping the shattered restraint on to the ground. A little nudge with his foot showed a stirring from the downed man. " He will live it seems. I must be getting old" Spoken all to casually.

The women seemed slightly taken aback by the sudden change in the Qunari but she quickly hid it beneath a cold face. " We are of the Inquisition and I am Seeker Cassandra. Now you know my name it's time you started talking, if your quite finished" Turning to her still standing compatriot she nodded to the fallen one. "Get him to the healer, inform him when hes awake that hes on guard duty for the next 3 nights. Letting a prisoner get the best of him." With a brief nod, the knight grabbed his comrade and lifted him up, slowly walking out.

" You can call me Orion if you must. Why am I here?" His voice gently rumbling like distant thunder, more curious than storm for now.

" You have been taken under the authority of the Inquisition after you injured two men and killed a Grey Warden. That Warden happened to be one of our Allies and now I am three members down, one permanently" Her aura flared fierce as she looked up into Orion's face, not an inch of give in her.

He admired her fearless stance, despite being half his size she was a warrior born. Holding her gaze he responded calmly " Those Allies were trying to extort protection money from the man that tends my armour". He let the moment hang before a flurry of furious words left his lips. " This is the kind of sword brother you choose? One who would bully a master of his craft for a few coins. You humans truly are despicable" Anger began to creep up again, clenched jaw and fanged smile giving off early warning signs.

" Coming from one who would butcher another over those coins, that doesn't mean much beast." Her voice starting to strain as well at the casual disregard for the loss of life.

" I took his head as I would any that choose to cross steel with me. You'd do well to remember that." A swift shake of his horned head dismissing her argument as walked over to the wall. Leaning his large frame against the rough stone he waited for the Inquisitors next tirade.

" He was not under orders to do that but you now leave me three men short and you are in my debt. You will reimburse me for that loss" Her stance challenging, almost trying to incite a fight.

Pushing off the wall with a small shrug he towered over her before responding, eyes flickering bright in the fire light. " You would demand coin as he did? Vile creature". His knuckles cracked as he tensed up ready for the fight to come.

" Not coin you ill mannered brute. I am without three men, one of which was an exceptional blade master. You will serve as their replacements for the rest of their term. Upon completion you will be released. Till then you will belong to the Inquisition or you can stay here and rot" Her hand slipped to her sword hilt, the worn leather feeling warm beneath her grip.

" What's to stop me killing you and making an escape?"

" You won't make it far bleeding or guts spilled upon the floor" The stare she gave him made him pause, clearly she was talented with a sword to even threaten him with violence.

The silence stretched between them, each unwilling to back down before finally the Qunari responded. "How long will their term last? I will need your word that I will be released or I shall put you to the test" Both a promise and a threat lingering beneath the words.

" Four months left upon their contract, you will serve for that and a day. You then have my word you will be free from us and our gratitude. If you agree then i shall also return your offending weapons to your hands"

The mention of his weapons peaked his interest, a mere mention brought a grin to his face. His hands opening and closing with the need to hold them once again, it had become a twitch almost. " Then I shall accept but I will not do any duty that dishonours me". Nodding his head slightly to the dark haired women, a common ground having been found.

Her Nevarrene accent adding a musical quality to her words but still they sang to him as she spoke. " Now I shall take you to our armoury where your weapons and affects will be waiting for you"

" Now you are talking sense, lead on" A wild grin never leaving his face as she wrenched open the door, he followed her out of his once cell.

\--


End file.
